


a jealous heart does all it can

by alekszova



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), this is just. filth.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alekszova/pseuds/alekszova
Summary: Connor gets tired of Markus ignoring him for work.





	a jealous heart does all it can

 

It's like it always is when he gets home from work. Wandering to the office and finding Markus in the same place that Connor left him. Hunched over his desk, flipping through files, scanning text written across the tablet screen. And, like always, Connor makes his way over, plucking it from his hands, pushing it away.

“I have work to do—” Markus protests, just as he did yesterday and the day before that.

“I know,” Connor replies, repeating the same words he spoke twenty-four hours ago. “It’s time for a break. You can leave me in the middle of the night later. I promise.”

“I don’t work all day, you know—”

“No?”

“I talk to North and the others. Carl comes to bother me, too.”

“So I’m bothering you right now, is that it?”

Markus smiles and shakes his head, pulling Connor away from the edge of the desk and onto his lap, “You don’t bother me.”

“Are you sure?” Connor whispers, leaning forward to place a kiss against his lips, tipping Markus' head back to place another against his throat. “I could try.”

“Then try.”

He hesitates for a moment, wanting to linger here for a moment before he tries anything. He likes the feeling of Markus’ arm around his waist, he likes how tight Markus holds him in place, how secure this is. His arms are only loosely hanging around his neck, they aren’t holding onto anything. The only thing keeping him in place is Markus. That is how it is for many things, though, he thinks. He doesn’t know what would have happened to him if he didn’t have Markus. Where he'd be. Where  _Markus_ would be, how the world would be affected by their decisions.

Connor leans forward and kisses him. Savoring it for a moment before he pulls away, moving from Markus’ lap to the desk. He reaches out towards the piles of paperwork in his way, pushing them aside, letting things clatter to the floor. Tape dispensers and pencil cup and notebooks. It earns a raised eyebrow from Markus, a little pain of annoyance in Connor's chest that he's going to be the one to pick those back up again.

“Is this your attempt?”

Connor shakes his head, his hands coming to his shirt, undoing his tie and slipping it from around his neck, dropping it to the floor, “You have to let me finish.”

“Oh?”

He unbuttons his shirt, lets it fall open but doesn’t take it off. It's been a while since they've done this. Most nights Markus is too tired and overworked and Connor just wants to feel safe and comfortable in his arms. Sex isn't necessary for their relationship. It never has been. But it has been a long time, and Markus hasn't kissed him the way he wants to be kissed in over a month. He hasn't pressed against Connor in the same greedy way he used to when they first got together a year ago. Everything is all consumed by Jericho. Connor has been delegated as a second place option. He understands. He doesn't hold it against Markus.

But he has been craving this, has been left in the bed alone hard and wanting from the dreams that circle through his head.

"Is this supposed to bother me?"

_ He hopes so. _

Connor smiles, his hands moving to his pants and sliding the zipper down slowly. Markus moved forward, the chair wheels rolling across the floor. Connor's foot comes up, stopping the chair and kicking it backward. Away. Far enough that Markus can't reach him,  "Don't touch me."

"Oh."

It is hard not to take pleasure in the disappointment that crosses his face. Connor's smile flickers, turning a little bit sinister as he pushes his pants and briefs downwards.

"Do you want me, Markus?"  


He watches Markus' expression change, softening into something a little bit concerned, almost. Maybe not as much as Connor would like. Maybe he would prefer more. Prefer for Markus to stop him and reassure him that right now it's just busy. That he still loves him. That he still cares for him. That  _of course_ he wants Connor, it's just that Jericho needs his attention. And maybe if he heard it voiced out loud it would change things. It would silence some of the thoughts in his head telling him that there's something deeper hidden behind it. That Markus is drifting away because of many other, terrible reasons.

"I do. Are you going to let me have you?"

Connor tries for a smile, knowing that he tricked himself there. Markus is not the type to offer reassurances unless Connor admitted he needed them, and he can't. He is needy and eager in bed. He doesn't need to be like that elsewhere in their relationship. It's embarrassing enough as it is.

"No," he settles on. He likes this idea instead. Putting Markus at a distance because he put Connor at a distance. A little bit of revenge.  His hand slips inside his pants, rubbing himself slowly. "You can watch, though."

"You mean you want me to."

He doesn't reply, even though he is ready to whisper out a quiet  _yes._ Yes he wants Markus to watch him. Connor wants him to watch him as he thinks of him, of  the first time they slept together. How it was slow and careful and cautious. Kissing every inch of his body, connecting to him and letting the memories twist and twine together. The way it felt when he finally took Connor into his mouth, the way his fingers felt inside of him, the slow thrusts after Markus first pushed into him. The first time he slept with Markus, he was a virgin. And he didn't realize at the time that Markus making him cum three times was going to be a regular occurrence in their relationship. He thought it was just because he'd never been with someone before, not because his body was so sensitive to every touch and kiss. Sex turning his body weak and fuzzy and shaking sometimes just by words describing what Markus wanted to do to him.

This is different. He's never pushed Markus like this. He’s teased Markus before, but never really teased like this. Never taken himself in his own hand and stroked himself slowly, watching his face carefully, letting out any moan that wanted to tumble from his lips. They're breathy and soft, coming out like gasps as he quickens his movement. He isn't the type to put himself on display like this. Even when he Markus is gone, when their relationship turns long-distance during out of town trips, his videos and pictures are faceless and quiet. There is always a hand at his mouth with teeth clamped down over the plastic to silence himself. 

"Connor—"

He has always been a little embarrassed about sex. But now, he wants it too much to care about what he sounds like or what he looks like. He focuses his thought instead on Markus. How it feels when Markus has him against a wall, holding him up against it, lips pressed against his neck and kissing and biting him. How he would wrap his legs around Markus' waist to feel him go deeper and hit that spot that makes him always bite back one of the more embarrassing noises he makes.

Connor can feel his briefs getting wet, how much he's leaking from thinking about this, how much he craves Markus inside of him, even just his fingers, to hear him laugh against his neck and tease him about how wet he gets. It's his favorite thing—Connor's model self-lubricating. He's spent nights just playing with him, testing to see how much he'd produce. Drenching the sheets beneath them. Sometimes he'd be pulled onto Markus' lap, feel kisses pressed, hands wandering, Markus always making some sly comment as if he didn't do it specifically to turn him into a mess.  He likes it, too. He likes being that close on the edge like he is now. Hearing Markus say his name, see him twitch with the want to touch him—

It's enough to make him cum. His fingers fast, stroking quickly until he feels his body start to shudder, for the moans to be loud and obnoxious. Connor's hand comes to a stop, his breath coming out ragged as he looks down. White on his fingertips, making drips across his knuckles.

"Do I get to touch you now?"

He shakes his head, "No. Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"You can't ignore me all day and then get me when you decide you're horny."

"Oh yeah? You're the one that started this."

"But you want me," Connor says quietly and he watches Markus nod slowly. A silent  _yes, of course I do._

Connor pushes his pants down to the floor, moving his legs so that he can reach down further, his finger circling around himself, feeling the slippery wetness. It's sticky, mixing with the artificial semen. It's too soon for him to be doing this again already, but he likes how Markus is looking at him. Hungry and wanting a nd touching himself.   Markus' hand has moved to his groin, rubbing himself through the fabric. 

"Stop," Connor says. "Don't do that."

"I can't touch myself either?"

"No. you're supposed to be paying attention to me."

"I am."

Connor laughs, "You wish you didn't ignore me now?"

"I don't know. I'm enjoying the show."

Markus leans back, his hands moving away to the armrests, his eyes expectant. Not on Connor's face anymore but on his untouched and newly erect cock. Connor's fingers start to move again, one sliding inside of himself. He wishes he had thought of this more in advance. Take one of the dildos that Markus sends him pictures of himself using when Connor is out of town and vice versa.

And God—

He starts to think of that as another finger slides in so easily. The pictures flit through his head. Markus in different positions and the toy pressed inside of him. There's a video of him that he sent Connor once, t he most he's ever heard Markus moan. He's used to it being muffled against his skin. Neck, shoulder, back. Pressed there like a secret. The feeling of it more than the sound. But in the video he's loud, pushing the dildo in as far as it will go again and again. Fucking himself with it slowly. He doesn't get to see Markus like that often. He doesn't get to see Markus be the one that's reduced to a begging, pleading person like Connor is.

"Careful, Connor."

"You want me to pace myself?"

"No, it's just a new desk."

Right. And he's getting it sticky and ruined with his fluids. More and more leaking out of him. There's a puddle beneath him, slippery like his insides.  Markus had sex with him a few times in the office. Not many. He preferred being up against the shelves, pinning Connor's arms above his head with one hand, the other lifting up his leg to gain access inside of him. They stayed away from the desk. It was always cluttered full of things. Boxes and files. Maybe now when Markus sits here, he'll think about Connor now. Spread out and trying to keep the words he wants to say quiet, but they slip out anyways. M umbled and quiet and he hopes Markus can't make them out, can't make out the fact that even though he's in control of this situation he is begging Markus to fuck him. He needs him inside of him.

"What's that?"

Connor shakes his head, another finger, thinking of how often at night when Markus has left him he stays there wishing that Markus would just come back. Nights where he's gone to the office and managed to lure him back only long enough to have sex before he's gone again.

That's always when their rough sex happens. When Connor is annoyed and greedy and angry and he can push Markus to hold onto him a little tighter, to thrust a little harder. Degrading Connor again and again.  _ Needy boy. Always eager to please the deviant leader, aren't you? Always wanting to prove you're more than just a deviant hunter, right? _

_ Right. Yes. Yes. Yes. Please, Markus. Forgive me. _

It's different from their other nights, when the dirty talk is nonexistent. Or the nights when Markus is praising him repeatedly.  _ You feel so good. You look so good when you do that. You're so fucking incredible. Do that again, Connor, your mouth is— _

He cums, surprising himself. Too lost in thought that he forgot he was here. His body jolts, his head falls backward and he lets out a noise louder than he has before and there is a brief moment where he feels guilty. Hating how much he likes it when Markus is saying things like that. Complimenting him on anything and everything. The type of person he is, how it feels when they have sex. It doesn't matter. Anything positive Markus says to him feels like a blessing.

"Markus," he mumbles, his body trembling, cock twitching.

"What do you need, babe?"

_ One minute, one minute— _

He stays there, waiting for his body to recover. It's slower this time. His fingers pull out of himself, coming up to his chest, pushing aside his shirt and smearing the streaks of cum on his skin, his hand pressed against his chest, trying to make the regulator inside of it slow down.  "Come here."

"I can touch you now?"

"No," he replies. "Just get on your knees."

He moves forward at the same time Connor repositions himself, but he doesn't follow Connor's orders. He leans close, mouth making trails across his body, licking the semen off of it as he moves downwards, falling to his knees in front of Connor.

"Suck me," he says quietly. "Don't touch me."

"Of course not."

"Don't touch yourself, either."

"I won't."

He leans back on his elbows as Markus' mouth starts to move against his skin. Across his thighs and up his dick. One careful movement of his tongue against his shaft. Connor needs more than that. This need has built up inside of him like something that refuses to be satisfied. He's already hard, he's already leaking. He feels broken, like the part of him responsible for stimulation and pleasure is corrupted. Maybe CyberLife messed up creating him. He's a prototype. He's meant to investigate crimes. There's no reason he should be like this.

But  Connor reaches forward, pushing Markus' mouth down against him, feeling the head of his cock touch the back of his throat.

_ More. _

He wishes Markus had hair he could thread his fingers through. It's much more difficult to push inside of him and thrust into his mouth like this. Markus does it to him when he's being needy at night time. Pushing him to the floor against a wall and pressing his dick past Connor's lips. Holding his hair and using it to guide his head back and forth. Fucking his throat until he cums, always pushing one last thrust as far as he can when does.

Connor hasn't done this before. Markus has given him blowjobs but vastly different to this. Usually, he is lying on a bed, grasping sheets, covering his face, silencing himself. The entirety of their relationship, he has always been on bottom, obedient and submissive. Trying to please his leader, maybe. He doesn't know. 

Markus' name falls from his lips again and again and he feels Markus' throat move, the movement of his lips and his tongue as Connor's cock quiets his moans before they can even form. He doesn't even care that Markus is touching him now. One hand on his thigh and the other on his waist. He just cares about how it feels to have Markus getting as close as an android can to choking on him. He wonders how he would like it if there was a human there instead. He doesn't think about anyone sexually other than Markus. Like his entire being shut down from the possibility of being attracted to others when Markus officially became his, but he's curious now. Curious how different a human would feel when they deep throat him, what kind of sounds they'd make, how much of Connor they could handle.

"F-Fuck Markus," he stammers. "I'm going to cum."

Markus presses down deeper on him and it's too much. He feels himself let go. Cumming again in Markus' mouth. Markus is slow to move away, sucking on him still, like he's trying to get every last drop. It's almost making it worse. The pleasure is too much, making his body tremble. His hands are shaking, fingers curling into fists in an effort to stop it, artificial breaths coming out in pants.

"Can I fuck you now?"

It makes Connor laugh, the almost eagerness in his voice. The near begging in it. Maybe he should make Markus beg. Maybe he should come up with something else to make this last a little longer. He could. He could think of a hundred different ways to keep Markus from ever touching him. But he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to put it off any longer. He just wants Markus.

"Please."

He smiles, standing up and dropping his pants to the ground, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. He leans forward, not entering Connor but pressing close to him, pushing his legs further apart and rubbing his cock against Connor's abdomen next to his own. He's hard, bigger than Connor, leaking precum, making Connor's body curve up into it. Wanting the friction between the two of them, wanting to feel Markus more.

He wishes sometimes that Markus was as sensitive as he is. He wishes that Markus could cum as many times as him. He has a fantasy, when Markus is gone and he's masturbating to the thought of him, when he's recording his own videos and taking his own pictures—

He wants Markus to spend hours and hours with him. Cumming inside of him again and again until it's leaking out of his body. Using his own cum as lube when he presses into Connor. He thought about it the other way, too. Finally getting to be the one inside of Markus. Filling him up, leaving him a mess. Continuing to fuck him even after Markus has cum. Leave him as much of a mess as Markus turns him into.

Four times isn't his max. He doesn't know if he has one. The most he's managed is ten. Markus was gone on a trip, wasn't supposed to be back but Connor missed him. Spent three hours trying to edge himself and came six times. Trying again and again to not touch himself, to do something other than palming himself or finger himself. And then Markus surprised him by coming home early and even if he had known, he wouldn't have covered himself up. At that point, the only thing that would've satisfied him was Markus. And it felt good, each time he came was almost uniquely better and worse than the last. Too much pleasure that it almost hurt.

He wants to test himself sometimes. See if he can go longer. Even if Markus isn't involved, even if he can't get that part of his fantasy. He wonders if an android has limits when it comes to this. Markus seems to. But Connor? He never tires.

"Markus—"

"I know," he says, and he moves away, pulling him to the edge of the desk and teasing Connor's entrance with the head of his cock. Pressing against it but not pushing in. Sliding it up and down. He wonders how wet he is now. It feels like he's soaked the hem of his shirt.

_ Please please please— _

Markus enters him and he gasps, not quite prepared. He pushes in deep, sliding further and further.

"You're so wet," he whispers, leaning forward and kissing Connor's neck. "Kind of like a little slut, aren't you?"

He nods, his hand touching himself already, tugging on his cock even as Markus barely makes an effort to move. He squirms against him, pushing himself against his cock. Most of the time he is too humiliated to admit how much he wants sex. He can beg and plead and as long as he covers his face, it takes away how right Markus is when he calls him that.  _Slut._ Maybe so. It would be a thousand times easier if Markus stopped ignoring him. Maybe he wouldn't have to sit on his desk and play with himself like this if Markus would just pay attention to something other than Jericho.

"Come on, Markus."

"Maybe you should do all the work," he says. "It seems to be a trend today."

"I don't think you'd want that," Connor replies. "I'd make sure to go slow enough to drive you insane."

"You're right."

It's more of a shock the second time than the first. He isn't expecting it nearly as much. Markus pulling out and slamming back in again. Thrusting hard and fast without any buildup. It takes less than thirty seconds of it to make Connor cum again but Markus doesn't even bother stopping for him to recover. And he barely needs to. His body is trembling badly, his words and his moans and his noises coming out broken as he ejaculates and even after, even without touching himself again, he can feel himself grow hard again.

Markus hasn't fucked him like this before either, and he can't tell if he likes it. He keeps cumming. He loses count, loses concentration of how many times he's soft and hard again. It's happening so quickly he doesn't even think there is an in-between anymore. Markus is big, hitting all the right places on repeat and—

His vision is blurring. Turning staticky and broken and he knows without looking that his skin has melted away. The sounds around him have turned distorted and strange, all he can hear is Markus' groans and the sound of him thrusting inside of him. All he can feel is pleasure spiraling again and again.

He doesn't want it to stop. He doesn't want anything to stop. He thinks he might be saying something but he isn't sure what. He's unaware of what his own lips are doing, but he thinks he's saying  _ more more more— _

And then he feels Markus connect with him. A hand on his chest and different feelings flooding through him. Pleasure and annoyance bundled tightly together. Markus is angry with him for doing this. Teasing him like that. He can feel Markus' thoughts in his head, how hard it was not to touch himself, how much he wanted to do fuck him. Connor didn't realize before—

Markus came, too. When Connor was playing with himself, when he was fingering himself, when he was making those sounds—

Markus had cum and tried to hide it and Connor was too preoccupied with wanting to cum again that he had succeeded. He didn't realize how much Markus was getting hard all over again by Connor pushing his head down and making Markus deep throat him. He hadn't realized Markus broke the rules and was touching himself at the time and now—

Now, as Markus cums inside of him from seeing the mess Connor has made. How much he's cum across his chest and how much he's leaked and covered the desk. How he's shaking, how his skin has fallen away. To Markus, it is enough to fuel a thousand fantasies. To Connor, it is a reminder that as himself, he can barely see, barely feeling anything other than ecstasy like it's coiled tight around his heart, threaded into his being.

Markus collapses against him, breathing heavily against Connor's neck but he's not done. His cock is still twitching, still releasing a steady stream of cum despite nothing happening anymore. He moves against Markus again, who is growing soft inside of him but he wants  _ more. _

"Give me a second," Markus whispers. "Just—I need a break. I can't keep up with you."

He smiles, hiding it against Markus' shoulder but he still arches upwards, rubbing himself against Markus, trying his best to relieve some of the need. Maybe he was right. Maybe something inside of him is broken. Markus stays there for a long time, long enough for the feeling in his stomach to start to slip away, for his skin to return, for his vision to repair itself. Everything falls back to normal as he feels Markus smile and press a kiss against his neck. Something soft and sweet despite all of this.

"Was that bothersome enough?" Connor manages.

The laugh is like an answer in and of itself, lost against the skin of his throat. "Not quite. I think you should try again."

As if he has to ask.


End file.
